Draw Me
by areallyniceperson
Summary: Blaine finds himself alone in the loft one afternoon, and takes the opportunity to pull his tablet out to draw a picture. Things turn a little smutty once he gets started. A special little ficlet dedicated to those who contribute to Klaine fan art!


**A/N: I have a friend sleeping over for the night, and she's an incredibly talented digital artist. Naturally, I tried my hand at drawing on Photoshop, and failed miserably. Consider this little ficlet a combination of reassuring myself of my writing talents, and giving a shout out to all of the fan artists out there who draw amazing pieces. Too bad that it's actually pretty crappy writing, but whatever. Enjoy if you can!**

**Warnings: smutty **

Blaine hummed happily, sitting at his small desk in the corner of the loft. He liked being alone in the loft sometimes –it gave him time to himself, time to recharge and refresh. He usually spent it reading a book or napping, but today he decided to use his free time to pull out his tablet and wipe the dust off of it, plugging it into his computer.

He opened Photoshop and messed with the settings, like he usually did. He glanced around and blanked out for a little while, trying to think of something to draw. Thanks to art lessons his parents had forced him to take as a kid, Blaine had an appreciation for drawing, and had even taken up digital drawing when he was just a freshman in high school. He rarely shared his work with anyone; it wasn't worth showing off, anyway, he thought.

His eyes scanned the room and stopped when he saw his and Kurt's bed. He had fond memories of that bed. Hundreds of them. Thousands of them, even. He smiled to himself and decided to feed his imagination a little, turning back to his computer and making a rough sketch of their bedroom space.

He hummed along to the song playing in the background as he worked, creating layer after layer until he was satisfied with the way the room looked on his screen. He glanced over towards the bed again and grinned to himself. He was alone, it had been a while since he had drawn anything… why not have a little fun?

Blaine created another layer and began sketching again, this time adding two bodies on the bed, intertwined. He could feel a blush creeping to his cheeks as he drew, having to erase and restart several parts until he was satisfied with his lines. He could feel himself growing hard in his sweat pants as he sketched out and perfected his own cock, leaking onto the sheets as Kurt pressed down against him from behind.

He switched layers again and began to color in their bodies, shading and airbrushing the colors until they blended the way he wanted. He paid special attention to their cocks, making them flushed a dark pink at the tips. He decided to go ahead and add a pink handprint on his own ass because why not? He could indulge.

He bobbed his head along as another song came on, not noticing the loft door sliding open. Blaine continued to edit and tweak his drawing until he thought it was as good as it was going to get, leaning back in his desk chair to admire his handiwork.

"That's quite the drawing you've done there," Kurt said, resting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine jumped and swiveled his chair around, slamming his laptop shut in the process. "K-Kurt!" he stammered. "I didn't… didn't hear you come in."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You were a little preoccupied. You never told me you like to draw, let alone draw porn."

Blaine could feel the blush creeping up his chest and to his cheeks, and tried to ignore the throbbing between his legs. "I… I…"

"It looked really sexy," Kurt smirked, straddling Blaine's thighs and resting both of his hands on his shoulders. "You put so much detail in your ass, don't think I didn't see that handprint."

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "I can't help if you're too sexy not to draw."

"Oh, so that's what you think," Kurt smiled, pressing short kisses along Blaine's jaw. "Why don't you go crawl into our bed? I'll give you something worth drawing."

Blaine Anderson got laid that afternoon, and filed his drawing into a folder deep within his files to save for a rain day.


End file.
